The Ones Who Stayed Behind (DOTC AU, kinda)
by DappledleafTheBootiful
Summary: (Third change) They thought that they had seen it all. When most of the tribe left, they were called weak. Cats thought that they had seen much worse but as the moons dragged on, countless cats died. Some for food, some killed by the elements and famine. Three stone-tellers had passed early before a single cat decided to speak up and voice her thoughts. They had to leave or die.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, welcome to a new story! This isn't really a chapter, just a short prologue on this new story and an OC submit thing**

**Here is the summary. **

**Moons after Gray Wing and the others left, the cats fought great famine, stonetellers dying within moons of each other. After the third death, Running Water and a small band of remaining cats must battle through the snowstorms, hunger and worst of all, other rogues and such like themselves. Only the strong will survive the treacherous adventure to find somewhere to stay.**

**(Btw I can't remember what the tribe was called or what it looked like so pls don't flame if I get anything wrong!)**

**Home is where the heart is, yet what if you don't have one and your old one has starved to death?...**

**Prologue**

Running Water listened to the cries and mutters from inside the gourge. _Another dead. _She assumed. Having just returned from another unsuccessful hunting trip, that was when she noticed. _Third one already. _

It was her brother as well, Breaking Ice. Her brother and best friend. That was why she didn't go in. She wanted to remember him as he was, not as a starved corpse. Another to die from the famine.

Instead, she sat there, letting out a choked sob as she sat, tears making a patch of damp in the snow. _He is really dead.._ After nearly a moon of battling starvation, he didn't make it. Every cat now fended for themselves. Whatever a cat caught, they ate alone and let others starve. It wasn't fair, she knew, yet she didn't share with any cat but her brother. There were no more kits because of it either. All died due to selfishness and famine.

Really, it was just as much her fault as any other cat, she thought as she cried softly into the snowy mountains, wondering what they were going to do next.

They couldn't stay here any longer. She had to come up with something. Many others had tried to leave, yet corpses had been found in places. Yes, they even ate that. When facing starvation, they did become cannibals and in the worse cases, they killed the remaining kits to prevent themselves from starving. It was awful and they had to break free from it all. They had to leave this hell.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she headed into the camp.

"Guys," she called, "I have a plan!"

OC submitting rules

**There can be no kits , they wear killed and/or eaten ages ago**

**Pregnant cats are allowed but if there are too many, I will choose some to not be pregnant. **

**The most cats you can submit is three because I don't want there to be too many. **

**Many will die, especially if there are a lot of cats submitted**

**There has to be tribe names only e.g Jagged Peak, Turtle Tail, Clear Sky and such**

**There are no whatever apprentices are called**

**There are no elderly cats**

**Now go and submit some! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Allegences, supplied mainly by absolute strangers that are kind enough to help with this story. Copy and pasted because I'm a lazy person. RessurectedXernity, please can you tell my what they look like? I had to make it up since I am not a mind reader, sorry if I got them very wrong!**

**Spongekit36 and Warriorcatsfan2098~You submitted cats halfway through the first chapter. I'm sorry about not being able to use your cats! You could create a loner or something to join them? Really sorry, it was my fault for not removing the OC thing!**

Whispering Flowers- a beautiful longhaired she-cat with a dark brown tabby coat with patches of pale gray and pale ginger with a white-gray-black-ginger mixed chest (expecting)

Breeze Dust- a longhaired white tom with gray tabby stripes and amber eyes

Storm's Shadow- a large, thick-furred black she-cat with vivid green eyes and faint stripes only seen in sunlight

Snow Fox- Lithe, white tom, amber eyes, fluffy tail  
Ragged Rock- Large, muscular, brown and grey tom, blue eyes  
Calm Stream- Pale grey she-cat, green eyes, blueish- silver paws

Burning Ash and Stormy Sky~Both are dark grey and pretty much identical. Stormy Sky is an expecting she cat with blue eyes and Burning Ash is a Tom with gold eyes.

Sparking Coal~A nearly black furred tom with green eyes

Icey Water~White she-cat with one green eyes and one blue eye. Deaf in the ear by the blue eye.

Preying Eagle~well muscled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Dark Shadow~Handsome jet black tom with amber eyes

Fallen Petal~a white she-cat with gray patches and green eyes (Newly expecting)

Quick Breeze~brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Gray Shadow~Light blue-gray tabby tom with thick stripes, a silver muzzle, chest, and paws; large ice-blue eyes.

Broken Shadow~Lithe, skinny, bone-showing black she-cat with large paws, tufted ears, and a scarred face. She has one dull amber eye

Running Water~A soft furred silver tabby She cat with green eyes

**Chapter 1**

"Leave?!" Cried Preying Eagle, his tail lashing. "Haven't you seen what happens!? This is our home, unless you are too lazy or simply too weak to survive!"

Ragged Rock and Sparking Coal yowled their approval.

"Just think about Stormy Sky and Fallen Petal and Whispering Flowers! Should we really put expecting cats through this?"

"But what if there is somewhere out there with bountiful prey?" Piped up Dark Shadow.

The shyer cats muttered about how maybe it would be worth it but Preying Eagle shut them up, hissing at Running Water.

"No! We are surviving fine here!"

"Do you think _this _is fine." Grey Shadow snarled, turning to glare at the muscular tom.

Preying Eagle hesitated, growling . "No, but remember all of the dead cats. What if Broken Shadow died?"

Now it was Grey Shadow's turn to stay silent. He pressed close to his sister, thinking of the outcomes.

"So then, should we stay or leave? All in favor of leaving go stay with Running Water. All who are _smart, _stay with me."

The expecting she cats, except Stormy Sky, stuck with Preying Eagle, along with Grey Shadow and Broken Shadow, Ragged Rock and Sparking Coal. Burning Ash hesitated but followed his sister, shooting a nervous glance at Preying Eagle.

The rest stood with Running Water, a few staring defiantly at Preying Eagle.

"Just come with us!" Stormy Sky cried, looking at Sparking Coal.

"But your-" He started,

"Please!"

With a glance at Preying Eagle, he stood next to Running Water who gave Preying Eagle a smirk. She was determined to take them. They would figure that out soon enough.

"Grey Shadow!" She called. He looked up, ears flattened. "You don't want Broken Shadow to go through what she has been through even more, do you?"

"If I take her then she would die! Look at her, she would be the first!"

"But don't you think she has enough memories?" Piped up Storm's Shadow.

Grey Shadow turned, his muzzle twisting into a snarl. "You don't know her!" He snapped.

Broken Shadow jumped and started muttering frenzied nonsense to herself, trembling slightly. Grey Shadow gave her a lick, murmuring comforting words in her ear. Then he turned back, his affection vanishing as he glared at the cats.

"Look, we may not understand but she doesn't deserve to face more memories like that." Running Water tried to sound kind, yet her impatience was strong. She wanted to be gone, far from here by the time the sun had set.

"She doesn't deserve _death _either!" He growled, his voice low as not to alarm his sister.

"We will do all we can to ensure her survival." Meowed Storm's Shadow. Running Water gave her a grateful glance.

"Arent you fed up of starving, watching kits to be torn from their mothers, only to be the next meal! Do you want other kits to go through that!" Running Water swallowed a hiss.

The three expecting cats shared glances. "You have a point." Stormy Sea said and they stood beside the others. Only Grey Shadow, Broken Shadow and Preying Eagle remained.

"Let's look at this from a different angle then." Started Running Water. "Say _you _died, leaving Broken Shadow alone. Do you want her to pine in this miserable place."

"Excuse me! This mis-" Preying Eagle started to butt in.

"Quiet! This is between Grey Shadow and I!" Snapped Running Water, still not shouting. Grey Shadow was on the verge of going, she knew it.

"Yes, but what if I died on the way?" Pointed out Grey Shadow.

"But imagine a world where you don't have to give every scrap to-"

"I _like _giving everything to my sister!"

"Look, please just join us. She will be happier, away from memories."

For once, Grey Shadow Didn't snap. "I suppose you have a point. She doesn't deserve it." His meow cracked slightly, "I..I just don't want to lose her."

Running Water suddenly understood. Grey Shadow wasn't a prickly, rude cat. He was frightened, just like all of them. Except he was frightened for his sister.

"I promise we will do our best." Hope swelled inside Running Water as he murmered to Broken Shadow and she stumbled after him, seeming to have no life inside of her at all.

Running Water suddenly felt determined to keep Broken Shadow alive. The poor cat deserved to find peace in a new land. She finally saw a little through Grey Shadow's eyes. To him, she was more than a sister. Much more than a best friend.

Now it was only Preying Eagle and Ragged Rock who remained. They walked up to the others, growling with obvious dislike to Running Water. _Finally! _She turned, looking at all of them.

"Right, where should we go?"

* * *

The sun was already making its way below the mountains, colours cast across the vast sky.

"We need to find somewhere to sleep now." Running Water declared.

"We aren't kittens, y'know." Muttered Preying Eagle, waving his tail. Running Water ignored him.

"I got told how in certain places, the snow is not too dense, nor too powdery. It is apparently possible to dig into it and it provides a warmish den." Meowed Dark Shadow

"Who taught you that?" Asked Calm Stream curiously.

Dark Shadow ignores the question, deliberately or accidentally, and started digging in a patch of snow.

Other cats gradually joined in and as the pinkish clouds turned to purple, then black, it was complete.

They all curled up together and tried to sleep.

* * *

The sun was shining bright, no clouds to be seen anywhere, yet cold bit into most of the cats. Preying Eagle boasted how he heard nothing, yet Running Water saw him shiver.

They left the snow-den and observed the unhospitible landscape waiting them. All Running Water saw was mountains and snow. No signs of prey nor their counterpart.

"Guess we had better go hunt." Commented Dark Shadow.

"I'm not going, Broken Shadow wouldn't be able to walk very much. We both slept terribly last night." Said Grey Shadow stubbornly, wrapping his tail around his still-sleeping sister.

"Who will hunt then?" Preying Eagle meowed before any other cat could take charge.

Running Water, Sparking Coal, a quiet tom called Snow Fox, Dark Shadow and Quick Breeze followed Preying Eagle. Biting back an insult, Running Water allowed herself to be lead over the mountains. As much as she hated to admit it, Preying Eagle was a better leader. Hardier, stronger and with much thicker fur. The only thing she was better at was speed. And not by much.

"All right, can any of you scent, see or hear anything." There were shaken heads all around and Preying Eagle gave a hiss.

"We can't return empty-pawed!" He glared at Running Water. "_You _promised us bountiful food and warmth you lying lemming of a cat!"

"You take that back!" Hissed Running Water, standing next to Preying Eagle.

"Never! Harebrain!" Taunted the tabby, meeting Running Water's eyes with certainty. He seemed to be the one cat who wasn't afraid.

"Guys! _Guys!_" Muttered Dark Shadow. "There is a hare a few Fox lengths away."

They shut up, scanning the area. Sure enough, a small arctic hare stood near a rock, nibbling the strands of a little grass that burst through the snow.

All of them formed a plan. Snow Fox spotted its burrow not too far away and stood there in case it came towards there. Dark Shadow and Quick Breeze stood a fair distance away on either side. Preying Eagle, Running Water and Sparking Coal crouched, making their way to the hare in different directions. Preying Eagle was the first to start the chase and Snow Fox was the one to finish it. He held the limp hare in is jaws and they padded back through the snow triumphantly.

They were off to a good start, Running Water thought drowsily, trying to catch up on lost sleep,

_Yet how long will we be able to keep this up for? _

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Dappledleaf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reveiws for the story. **

**RessurectedXernity~Yes. Yes I did read your mind...**

**WarriorCatsFan2098~I have already answered in PM but I will still answer here. She will probably appear in roughly three to five chapters...**

**Katie Voss~Thank you for your reveiw! They always make my day ^^**

** ~Glad I have gotten his Personality right! I really like his character, and Broken Shadow, and I already know a role they will play in the future...**

**ThisIsWhatDreamsAreMadeOf~Thank you for your reveiws!**

**Chapter 2**

They shared the hare between them. Arguments rose however, after every cat wanted more than the next. Running Water watched Grey Shadow struggle to persuade Broken Shadow to eat.

"You need food as well." Running Water commented, tempted to break off a bit of her own.

Dark Shadow had already beaten her to it, giving Grey Shadow the larger half of his.

"I don't need your food." He hissed at them, ignoring the chunk of hare. Though after a while he caved in and ate it quickly.

Though Running Water only had a relatively normal portion, she had never felt so full. At least since she was a kit. She shook her head, not wanting to spark any memories.

She padded out, observing Sparking Coal and Stormy Sea instead. She didn't want to interfere yet they looked worried. Especially Sparking Coal.

He looked over, noticing Running Water. "It's Stormy Sea." He meowed, voice trembling with fear, "She says that her belly hurts. She can't have kits just yet!"

Running Water looks at Stormy Sea's swollen belly. "I have never had kits so I don't know, yet I wouldn't be surprised."

"I don't want to slow you all down, yet I don't want to be left here." Stormy Sea confessed, sharing the same worried gaze as her mate.

"We will keep moving tommorow, but tell me or Dark Shadow or someone like that if you need something. _Not _Preying Eagle though." She added quickly, "You won't slow us down, remeber that we already have Broken Shadow."

Stormy Sea smiled a little. "C'mon Worry Coal. Let's get ready to leave."

* * *

"Everyone ready to go?" She asked. Grey Shadow grumbled a little about how Broken Shadow needed more sleep yet nudged her awake and lead her out. Slowly, all of the cats came out, ready for an afternoon of straight walking.

Preying Eagle lead the way again, along with Dark Shadow and Running Water hung at the back, trying to start up a conversation with Grey Shadow. It wasn't really working out since he mainly talked to Broken Shadow about a paradise where everything was perfect.

"Leave us alone!" He growled quietly after a while.

Sighing, she fell in line with Storm's Shadow and they chatted for a while. They had been small friends and it was pleasant to talk to her again, without every cat trying to kill each other.

They simply walked until dusk and Preying Eagle went off to hunt alone for a bit. Running Water assumed he was being lazy and grumbled to herself as they dug. The snow was tightly packed around here which would mark it warmer, yet it was hard to dig. Coincidentally, they finished just as Preying Eagle arrived. He had nothing and there was a small notch in his ear that was covered in crusted blood.

He never spoke of it but Running Water managed to over hear him talking about it to Dark Shadow. The two seemed to be unlikely friends as they lead together before. It was pleasing that they were all making friends.

"Loners on the mountains." He muttered, almost out of earshot from Running Water, "There seem to be only three but I had to run from them. I chased off one of them but the others are still hanging around. Probably with the third."

Running Water couldn't keep it up, "Why did you not tell us!?" She cried quietly. A few cats stirred yet none awoke fully. They resumed sleeping in an instant.

"Because lemming-cats don't deserve to know. Me and Dark Shadow can defeat them. Easy as annoying you!" He smirked and resumed talking to Dark Shadow, too quiet for her to hear. She grumbled and turned around, trying to sleep.

* * *

They, or most of them, awoke in high spirits. Though Grey Shadow and his sister, Dark Shadow, Burning Ash and another cautious cat, Breeze Dust seemed pessimistic or anxious. A few seemed to feel both.

Dark Shadow kept muttering to Preying Eagle who always responded with a careless flick of his tail.

"So, Hunting Patrol. Who's going." Running Water stepped forward to go, as did Storm's Shadow. They stood beside each other, and chatted whilst Snow Fox joines them. Stormy Sea looked slightly irratated as Sparking Coal nudged her back.

In the end, it was only Snow Fox, Running Water, Storm's Shadow, Dark Shadow and Preying Eagle.

Other cats still seemed half asleep.

They padded through the frozen wilderness, Dark Shadow casting wary looks on large grey clouds in the distance. There was also a strong wind, unnerving him even more.

"We must go back!" He turned, ignoring Preying Eagle's hostile glare.

"Stop being a worrier! Remember!" He whispered the last bit, though every cat could hear.

"The cl-"

"Yes, great, clouds. Let's keep going." The others all hung back, observing the incoming storm clouds.

"Have you _never _seen a storm before?" Hissed Running Water, her tail close to lashing.

"You all go back. Dark Shadow and I have something to do."

Muttering under their breath, Storm's Shadow and Running Water groaned about how rude Preying Eagle was.

"It's like he found soemhing more important that staying alive!" Commented Running Water.

"He seems to only care about hunting each don't get me wrong, is important, but not as important as staying alive and avoiding snowstorms!" Storm's Shadow hissed under her breath as they lay and talked, getting louder as the storm was right overhead and wind drowned out even the loudest whispers.

Although as time went on, they still hadn't returned. Running Water had started to fear for their lives.

"They have been gone for a long time. The snow storm is dying down. We must find them!"

Cats nodded. Though she wasn't really the leader, no other cat had suggested it and it was pleasing when most of them stepped forward to go.

They had to find them and hop they survived the storm!

**A bit of a mishmash of everything but here you are. **

**It's short, but expect an update soon!**

**~Dappledleaf**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! I can't be bothered to answer them today though so onto chapter 3, I think..**

**Chapter 3**

Snow stung Running Water's eyes as she and the others pushed their way through, searching for Dark Shadow and Preying Eagle. A few cats called for them, though their cries got lost in the wind. The snowstorm had picked up, not long into their journey and though she hated to admit it, they were lost. She hoped that the expecting, Grey Shadow and Broken Shadow were okay, left at the den. She especially hoped that Stormy Sea was okay, since she was soon giving birth to kits.

They battled the wind, a few cats grumbling as cold seeped through their thick fur. Without Dark Shadow, they were unable to construct a basic snow shelter so they just had to push on. Aware of the risks, Running Water took the lead, treading as carefully as possible through the storm. All she could do was hope that they would be alright.

* * *

**Stormy Sea's POV**

Pain pulsated around her belly as Stormy Sea struggled to fall asleep. The others were either asleep already or gazing out into the snow. Watching the snow just made her feel sicker, so she tried to sleep. It wasn't working however. Suddenly, a jolt of pain, much more intense than ever before, seared hr belly. A groan of pain emitted her jaws and Whispering Flower, the only other one awake, looked over at her, worried.

"Kits?" She asked, raising her voice so it wouldn't get lost in the sound of the wind.

Stormy Sea nodded, trying to seem more optimistic than she felt. She always looked on the bright side, but having kits in a snowstorm had nothing good surrounding it.

"Why did it have to be now." She came closer, noticing how much pain she was in.

The pain grew and Stormy Sea struggled not to yowl. It felt as if somebody was dragging their claws slowly down her belly.

A few moments later, the pain lessened slightly as the first kit slipped out. There were tears in her eyes as she licked it. She wished that Sparking Coal was here to witness it. Hoping he was alright, she turned her thoughts to the kit and began licking it. It let out it's first mewling cry which silenced quickly as it suckled. It was a dark grey tabby with black stripes.

"Are you going to wait for your mate before you name it?" Whispering Flowers asked.

Stormy Sea nodded, then let out a gasp as the pain suddenly worsened. There was another kit, yet there was something wrong. She struggled and pushed, yet the pains got worse.

"Is it alright?!" She asked, panicked.

"It's stuck I think." Meowed Whispering Flowers solemnly.

Eventually, it came out yet there was something wrong. There was now mewling cry and it was cold.

With tears in her eyes, she nuzzled the dead kit and nudged it with her alive kit.

In the end she had three in total. The firstborn was pretty much a Sparking Coal lookalike, the dead kit was surprisingly lighter than the others, a solid grey she kit, the third was a tom and looked exactly like it's brother, it was just smaller.

* * *

**Back to Running Water**

Finally, the storm had ended, leaving them thankfully close to the toms. They managed to find them soon, though Preying Eagle didn't seem too pleased about being found.

"We could've made it back alone." He commented, following Dark Shadow.

"Thank you." Said Dark Shadow, looking extremely grateful. "I think I know the way back from here."

They all followed and sure enough, they reached the snow shelter which held the others.

Sparking Coal rushed immediately to his mate and gasped, swaying slightly. Running Water came over, slightly curious.

"K..kits!" He stammered.

"Two." Stormy Sea replied, though there was a clear sorrow in her voice. "One died."

"Three altogether, you did well." Meowed Running Water.

"Whispering Flower helped." Stormy Sea said, "Anyway, Sparking Coal, want to name one of the toms?"

He nodded, still shocked. "I will name whichever one you don't."

Stormy Sea looked at the smaller one, "How about Swooping Crow."

"The other could be Cawing Raven. Both are birds and ravens are larger than crows." Sparking Coal said, looking at them both.

"Perfect names for perfect kits." Said Stormy Sea. "My little crow and raven." Then she cried softly into Sparking Coal's fur whilst a few cats went to bury the sister.

**A little short but I didn't have much time to write this**

**-Dappled**


	5. Chapter 5

**I will answer reveiws today I think**

**Ivystormrandomness-I look forward to your OC when you think of one!**

**Katie Voss-I agree that it would be sad so I possibly will name her. Read on to find out...**

**Spongekit36-Thanks for your OC!**

**Chapter 4**

Running Water allowed Dark Shadow to carry the dead kit to a burial site. They chose to dig a grave beside a nearby stream that they had never noticed before. The soil next to the stream was moist and a little difficult to dig in yet they all, Running Water, Dark Shadow, Preying Eagle, Breeze Dust and Quick Breeze, dug without complaint. Soon there was a hole deep and wide enough, so Dark Shadow lowered the limp body into the hole. Then they showered it with dirt until the hole was difficult to see amongst the dirt.

As they used to do, before the famine, they all picked up a pebble to place on the dirt. Until everyone started starving, this was a normal ritual. Running Water didn't know why they did this, yet it was never something to question. She wished this could've been done to her brother briefly as they walked back, solemn and quiet.

Dark Shadow nodded at Stormy Sea and Sparking Coal, answering their unsaid questions. It had been done and she had been buried.

Sparking Coal shared a glance with his mate before speaking, "We would like to see where she is buried. Whispering Flowers will care for Swooping Crow and Cawing Raven."

"Sure." Dark Shadow responded. It seemed that he had become the leader, though it was Running Water who suggested the idea. She didn't mind too much about leadership, as long as the leader wasn't Preying Eagle.

The black tom lead the pair out and Running Water watched them before soon heading back into their snow den. It was cold outside and a light snow had started to fall.

Expecting them to be back soon, she slept next to Storm's Shadow, her dreams full of kits and snow.

* * *

She awoke, the snow having stopped and the clear sky was tinted russet and pink as dusk set in. Dark Shadow and Sparking Coal were fast asleep but she heard Stormy Sea whispering softly to the two remaining kits. _Traveling will be much harder. _She worried, slowly falling back asleep. Now they had not only Broken Shadow slowing them, but two kits. They were much needier than the other cats, always getting hungry and cold much faster than everyone else.

Not long after she had fallen asleep, the howling of the wind outside awoke her. Yet there was no sign of wind, the skies clear and the small plants quivered slightly. The howling of whatever it was soon stopped, striking up a chorus of others. She recognised it after a while, once everyone else who had been woken fell back asleep. _Wolves.._

When she next woke up, the sky was clouded and a rather heavy snow was falling, the night just a foggy memory.

* * *

"Did you hear the howls last night?" A cat she recognised as Burning Ash meowed nervously to Stormy Sea.

"Yeah. They sounded far off though." She said optimistic as always. To Running Water they sounded rather near. Too near. Especially with kits. The best thing to do would be to stay here for a moon or so, though they would have to keep moving. Things would be easier once they left the mountains. Or at least she hoped so.

Despite the snow, Preying Eagle lead Snow Fox and Icey Water out to hunt. There was no wind so hopefully a blizzard wouldn't stir up.

Running Water stayed in the den, still rather sleepy. In a state that was in-between asleep and awake, she watched the others a little.

Grey Shadow was with Broken Shadow, his mentally disabled sister, Burning Ash was with his sister, Stormy Sea and was playing a little with the kits. everyone else was either asleep or staring off into space.

Soon she dropped off yet again to sleep and woke not long after she fell asleep. Preying Eagle and the others had returned. He was carrying a large hare, eyes gleaming with triumph. Running Water glared at him, tail twitching. Snow Fox and Icey Water hung back, chatting a little.

* * *

After a while, the snow stopped and Sparking Coal and Stormy Sea picked up Cawing Raven and Swooping Crow. Grey Shadow roused his sister and whispering gently to her, lead his sister to the others. They were leaving now.

Running Water allowed Preying Eagle and Dark Shadow to take the lead and she hung back, talking with Snow Fox and Icey water. They seemed to be friends and talked though Icey Water glanced at the other cats wary and nervous.

They walked for quite a while together, though Running Water gradually got ignored by the two who were engaged in a deep conversation. Sighing, she headed up to Storm's Shadow and they talked for a while.

Their surroundings gradually changed from mountainous tundra to more of a wood. Running Water had rarely seen trees, so she gazed at them, admiring their height and vastness.

Though the seemingly calm atmosphere suddenly ended when howls echoed around them and the scent of the wolves filled their nostrils.

_The kits! _


	6. I'm sorry

**ResurrectedXerenity~Oh I will...**

**Katie Voss-I'm not sure really. I think wolves live on mountains so I decided to do them instead because more DrAmA**

**Chapter** **Somethingorother**

"The kits!" Cried one of the cats, voicing Running Water's thoughts.  
Immediately, Preying Eagle pricked his ears, actually going to help for once.  
"Everyone, form a circle to defend the kits and the pregnant she cats!"  
"What about my sister!" Snapped Grey Shadow.

Preying Eagle made no sign of apologising, "Oh, and Broken Shadow,"

Grey Shadow stuck with his sister in the centre of the tight ring they made. All of the cats jumped, or most of them did, when snarls echoed around the sparse woodland. Three large wolves were spotted, stalking slowly towards them. The largest was a pale grey, camouflaged against the rocks. The second was a silvery grey, also difficult to notice. The third was the smallest, a mottled brown wolf.

_We are the prey, _Running Water realised, fear pounding in her chest.

Simultaneously, all three charged at the terrified cats, growling and barking. _Do we run or stand our ground? _

Preying Eagle seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Everyone, stay here! If we run, we look like prey."

"We're prey already." Muttered Storm's Shadow. Running Water agreed. Run or fight, they would still be their food.

Stormy Sea was trembling, Running Water noticed. Even she couldn't make light of this situation. No cat would be able to.

As they got closer, sheer instinct took over and the cats fled for their lives. Preying Eagle hissed in frustration though he did't object.

The wolves gained quickly, then there was a frightened mewling from Swooping Crow and Cawing Raven. In the rush, the cats had forgotten to pick up the kittens and they were the targets.

Preying Eagle called back Stormy Sea, Sparking Coal and her brother, Burning Ash.

"I know this sounds bad, but let them. It will give us chance to flee."

"I'm not treating my kittens as decoys!" Spat Stormy Sea. Running Water noticed that the wolves were pretty much at them and as much as she hated to say it, she agreed with Preying Eagle.

Dark Shadow did too. "It will help us survive." The two managed to drag Stormy Sea away. Sparking Coal and Burning Ash hesitated, though they also fled. Leaving the kits behind.

"Mother! Come back!" Cried Swooping Crow.

"Please! Save us!" Screamed Cawing Raven.

Their screams stopped suddenly, the silence deafening.

Stormy Sea was crying and Sparking Coal tried to comfort her.

She glanced back and instantly regretted it. There were two dead kits next to the wolves, blood staining the ground below and victoriously, all three howled. They didn't pursue and Running Water immediately turned around, not wanting to see more.

Just like that, they had lost two young kits, yet their sacrifices saved the group and would always be remembered.

* * *

By evening, Sparking Coal refused to look Dark Shadow or Preying Eagle in the eye and many cats still hadn't gotten over their sudden deaths. Running Water was one of them. She didn't expect to get over the loss of them anytime soon.

As the sunset slowly turned into darkness, all any cat could hear was Stormy Sea sobbing softly. All of the pregnant cats became extremely worried since they didn't want their kits to suffer the same fate. Running Water considered trying to comfort the grieving she cat yet decided to reluctantly keep her distance. After all, she had her brother and mate.

Running Water drifted into an uneasy sleep, nightmares replacing the normal dreams.

**Don't hurt me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review timeeeee!**

**Spongekit36-Where did you get my shoelace! **

**ResurrectedXerenity-I guess that they were quite predictable. I'll work on making them unpredictable next time. *Evil chuckle***

**Katie Voss-Yes I do. Ripping out your heart is my favourite thing to do. **

The day was the exact opposite to their moods. Bright, clear and perfect. Everybody still regretted leaving the two kits and all treated Stormy Sea with wary sympathy. Today, Running Water decided to go join the dawn patrol that consisted of just Preying Eagle, Breeze Dust and herself. Most weren't in the mood for hunting, even if hunger made their bellies feel emptier than a bottomless pit.

"So, scent anything?" The impatient voice of Preying Eagle cut through Running Water's thoughts. She had been wondering about..well..stuff. It was like when you just tared at the skies for an hour and your thoughts wander. At least, that was what happened with Running Water.

"Nope." Came the response of Breeze Dust. It was full of mild irritation and annoyance. "But we've, pretty much only, just started looking."

"Normally we find something by now."

"Well, we have been doing pretty good right now, food wise." Running Water added.

"Nobody asked for your opinion." Preying Eagle told her rudely.

"Well, it was an open conversation." Breeze Dust pointed out.

Preying Eagle lashed his tail as he thought of a response. "..No, it wasn't." He growled and dropped back.

For once, somebody had managed to shut up that annoying tom. Running Water glanced at the sulking tom, feeling a slight pleasure at his grumpiness.

* * *

Though they returned empty-pawed, Running Water was in relatively good spirits. They sank, however, noticing the grieving she-cat beside the two toms. Her brother and mate were doing all that they could to cheer her up, though they seemed rather half-hearted. Maybe they didn't expect to cheer her up?

Shrugging it off, she watched Dark Shadow and Preying Eagle round up the cats as they began another long trek. They were nearly off of the mountains and for once, Running Water saw things that weren't grey or white in the distance. It helped her to keep going, the thought of finding plentiful prey in the green below. Though they had one last obstacle. Getting down.

Though they were still a fair distance from the end, so that worry was put aside for the time being.

"Can we get food now?" Snapped Gray Shadow after some time had passed. Running Water knew him enough to know that he wasn't actually that hungry. It was probably his sister, Broken Shadow, who needed food.

In a way, she was like a kit. Just a burden that dragged them down, slowing them and forcing them to hunt more often. Though she would never abandon Broken Shadow and she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Don't you think that we're trying?!" Preying Eagle shot back.

"Well, try harder." He growled, then silence covered the group once more.

* * *

The day soon drew to a close, the sun sinking below the vast peaks, dusk gradually turning into darkness.

All were so desperate to get off that they continued through the night, despite Dark Shadow's doubts and disagreements.

"It's too reckless." He muttered. "More wolves come out." Though he said it quietly so that Stormy Sea wouldn't hear. She was at he back with Burning Ash and Sparking Coal so she'd be way out of earshot.

Though they were forced to take shelter in a small cave that came from a hollow space in some large rocks as large clouds covered the stars.

They drifted off with the sound of the whistling wind and snow pelting them, despite the cave's best efforts to prevent it.

* * *

Running Water awoke with no sign of Preying Eagle, Snow Fox or Dark Shadow. Everyone else seemed to be either asleep or just about to awake. So she crept out to do some solitary hunting. Dark Shadow's pessimistic voice nagged her as she left, though she ignored it. The rumbling in her belly seemed to drive her on, though she was aware of dangers that came with hunting alone.

A small bird soon came into view, hopping about joyfully. Well, Running Water would soon put a stop to that. She stalked closer and closer, almost drooling as the scent filled her nose. Then she pounced, giving it her all.

She failed. Landing in a heap, the bird flying away and singing an alarm to anything else in the area. How had she missed it? And so clumsily as well!? Running Water was a pretty good hunter, yet when her life almost depended on it, she was worse than a young kit. Frustrated and angry with herself, she headed back.

* * *

Only to find that the only thing left was a single cat curled in the corner. She recognised it to be Icey Water, a fearful young she-cat.

What was she doing here, alone? And where was everyone else? She saw pawprints in the snow and her surprised curiosity grew.

Icey Water looked at Running Water, trembling slightly.

"They're coming for us."


	8. Chapter 8

**Katie Voss-I'm planning on doing different POVs in the future so that the other characters can appear more. And yes, I do enjoy doing cliff-hangers.**

A million different questions raced through Running Water's mind and she just stared at Icey Water in surprise. "Who's coming?" She asked finally.

"The Ice-Hearts." Icey Water answered quietly, as if saying the name would summon them. "Preying Eagle and Dark Shadow were out hunting and they saw them. They ran back to tell us and everyone started getting ready to run. At that moment, they came in and took everyone away. Though they didn't take Calm Stream or Quick Breeze; they went to find you because you'd been gone for a while. I was hidden behind that rock," She gestured to a large rock beside her, "So they must've not seen me."

"How did they manage to take everyone?" Running Water was still confused, "And why didn't I hear?"

"They threatened to kill Broken Shadow if we even made the slightest whimper for help. And I think the entire tribe took them."

"But why did they take everyone?"

"I don't know." Icey Water admitted. "I didn't ask. Though they didn't take Calm Stream or Quick Breeze because they went to find you because you'd been gone for a while."

Running Water felt a prick of worry for the two cats as she hadn't gone too far away and they had to have noticed her when she was returning. Though they were both capable of surviving in the mountains and she expected that they were alive. Maybe lost? Though she doubted it. She just hoped that they would return soon.

Running Water had always partially disliked Icey Water for being a coward in the worst of situations. Part of her wanted to call her a waste of space to the tribe if she didn't even try help to save them. Though on the other hand, that might've gotten her killed. Running Water had mixed feelings but decided not to blame the she-cat for what happened.

"When did that happen?" Running Water asked after a moment of silence.

"Not long ago."

"Then they shouldn't be too far away." Running Water declared, "Let's go find them!"

Icey Water looked doubtful. "You know what the Ice-Hearts do to intruders, right?"

"Yes. But you also know what they do to prisoners. And that's much worse."

Icey Water still didn't look convinced but Running Water didn't care. They had to find Quick Breeze and Calm Stream and then try help the others before.. She didn't even want to think about what would happen.

But why did they come and kidnap what they thought to be the entire tribe? Sure, they had been territory rivals for as long as she could remember, but what would make them want to ambush? Surely they were dealing with famine and didn't need more mouths to feel. Unless..

She felt sick when she realised what they probably wanted them for. The Ice-Hearts were known for eating their own kind, like Running Water's tribe did when things got really bad, but they seemed to almost enjoy the taste of cat flesh.

The tribe wasn't just their prisoners. They were their meals. That made the urgency of the situation far worse.

"Let's go." She said, not giving Icey Water a chance to voice her doubts. She was already leaving the den and the small she-cat struggled to catch up.

* * *

For once, fate was kind to them. The skies were bright and cloudless, the sun shining its cool rays down on the two as they looked around for Quick Breeze and Calm Stream.

Every so often, one of them would call for the two, their voices carrying along the barren peaks of the mountain. The only answer was the whistling wind, carrying itself through the tiny clumps of grass. The weather was worsening and their calls grew more and more frantic until they were screaming desperately. Their voices got washed away ,like a pebble on the shore, lost in the wind that whipped at their fur as they struggled onwards.

The sky stayed clear and bright, though if Running Water looked hard enough, she could see a small patch of dark clouds slowly advancing on them._ Just what we need._ Running Water thought to herself, looking around hopelessly. She'd planned to have found the cats almost instantly and then save the tribe from the Ice-Hearts. The adrenaline and worries had pushed all reason from her mind. She had forgotten the extremities of the weather, forgotten that she had no clue where the Ice-Hearts lived.

They could all be dead right now. The thought made her want to just give up hope, but it also pushed her onwards. She couldn't let them die. She wouldn't let them become a simple meal for the Ice-Hearts.

* * *

**Preying Eagle's POV**

"We're screwed." Ragged Rock muttered for the fiftieth time.

Preying Eagle resisted the urge to slash at his face.

Dark Shadow simply tried to reason with the pessimistic tom. "Icey Water, Running Water, Calm Stream and Quiet Breeze evaded capture."

"Yes, but for all we know, they could be dead." Ragged Rock pointed out.

Broken Shadow seemed the most agitated, pacing up and down the confined snow tunnel and mumbling to herself. Despite Grey Shadow's attempts to calm his sister, they didn't seem to work.

"Can't we just escape?" He snapped, letting out his worries and emotions on everyone else.

"You don't think that we're trying?" Preying Eagle growled.

"No. We're trapped in this snow tunnel but look, an entrance that isn't guarded."

"Do you really think that we can just go up the tunnel and exit, walking calmly out." Preying Eagle snarled, heavily disliking the tom, despite his reasons to be grumpy and push everyone's fur the wrong way.

"Don't you think that we could tunnel through the snow?" Sparking Coal interrupted the arguing toms.

Dark Shadow shook his head, "Too easy. They've probably had many prisoners here in this snow cave."

Preying Eagle looked up at the small tunnel that lead from the cave back up into the light. They weren't too far from safety and he wanted to just sneak out as well. But it was suicidal escaping like that.

Though he knew why they were there. The tribe would be their meal as the Ice-Hearts were struggling with famine like everyone else. Everyone here would be their food when they began to actually starve to death.

Preying Eagle hadn't survived the difficulties of kithood, heavy grief _and _famine to die for a bunch of cannibalistic cats. They had to get out, but they could only escape when the others arrived.

If they didn't, then he'd be as good as dead.

* * *

**Little short but I didn't know what to write**


	9. Chapter 9

**It is I, the lesser-spotted Dappledleaf finally returning to write a chapter before probably vanishing until the next year. I'm trying to work out a schedule, so we'll see if I actually finish a story soon. I have a few reviews to run but after that, I'll be writing a hopefully rather long chapter to make up for all of the time I was away. Also, I've started using Grammarly so hopefully, my spelling and everything will have improved! **

**PheonixRune-Here, have a cookie to cheer you up (::)**

**Katie C. Voss-Haha, my puns aren't particularly great either. I like that idea, so I may try to put that as part of my half-formed plan! **

** -I like those names, but unfortunately, I don't require any more OCs.**

**CrystalShine of LightClan-Thanks for your many reviews! I'm granting your wish and continuing this story! I like the idea of a sequel of their lives in the land they're going to, so it may happen.**

**Also, I cannot remember if I said anything about people's loner OCs, but I got a couple and they'll come into play a little here. No spoilers though!**

* * *

**Quick Breeze's POV**

"You said that they couldn't have gone far." Quick Breeze stared at his current companion with an almost accusing look in his eyes. It had been his own idea to search, but, he claimed it was only due to Calm Stream's rather confident words, whether it was a mask of confidence, or not.

"That was then. The sun's pretty much in the opposite direction than it was when we started searching." Her tone was not argumentative, though it could have easily been interpreted as looking for a fight.

His typically energetic personality was gone for a brief moment as the black tom observed his surroundings, snow and rock as far as the eye could see, hoping for a glimpse of a fellow feline.

"Hey-" Quick Breeze began to speak, though quickly stopped, appearing slightly confused.

"What?" Calm Stream gazed in the same direction as her companion, seeing nothing at first, but noticing something rather close by. Something alive. "What's that?"

"Perhaps it's Running Water!" Potentially an unwise decision, the dark-furred tom bounded off in pursuit of the figure. As he got closer, he noticed that it was indeed another cat. Just not one of the ones they were searching for. He turned to head back, but a loud crack filled the silence, the sound of splintering wood, breaking underneath someone's paw. He swung his head around, startled by the noise, noticing Calm Stream. She looked slightly defensive,

"I didn't see it." She muttered.

"Did they hear?" Quick Breeze turned around again. The cat was still rather far off, but only a few fox-lengths away now.

As if answering his question, the feline seemed to glance around, puzzled by a random sound, before heading towards the two cats. It was too late to run, as they were already in the stranger's sights.

"Greetings." Calm Stream dipped his head, attempting to appear polite to the other feline.

The other was most likely a rogue, solitary and wary of the intruders. He said nothing for a few moments, probably sizing them up. Quick Breeze was unsure of what to do, trying to see if this rogue was a threat, or not. Though the glint of unsheathed claws made him slightly anxious, the tom masked it, deciding that he didn't fear this stranger as it would be two against one.

Finally, he spoke. "What brings you near my home?"

Calm Stream spoke before the black tom had a chance to. Slightly annoyed by being unable to speak, Quick Breeze stayed silent, staring at the rogue who was also looking his way.

"A cat from our tribe has gone missing and we are currently searching for them."

"I would rather you searched _away _from my own bit of territory." There was a barb in the tom's otherwise casual vocals.

"We're sorry." Quick Breeze said as a silence stood between them, lasting a little past awkward as both sides waited for the other to depart.

"It's fine." The tom began to head off, glancing behind once. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" Quick Breeze called as the rogue turned out of sight. The tom expected that they would cross paths again, but wasn't too bothered about it.

* * *

** Jet's POV**

The dark-furred tomcat couldn't care less about the tribe cats, but they had come too close for comfort. He entered the rather well-built snow shelter, greeting his temporary guest with warmth, a contrast to his cool exterior with the others he had met not too long ago.

The other cat had been a victim of a wolf attack roughly a half-moon ago. He took it upon himself to help a fellow rogue or loner and had developed a small bond with his guest, who was healing rapidly.

"Who was there?" There wasn't anything that could get past the injured she-cat, able to tell by the still bristling fur on the back of his neck.

"Couple of tribe cats searching for someone." A vague answer, but it was all that Jet knew about them.

"With snow possibly coming soon, I pity the lost cat that they are searching for."

"Perhaps it isn't lost." Jet recalled his small run-in with a notorious tribe, the Ice-Hearts, a few moons back. Cannibalistic and just plain dangerous, it was an encounter he wanted to forget.

The she-cat knew what he was getting at, getting up, with slight difficulty, and coming to seat herself beside him. "Tribe cats can take care of themselves, I'm sure that they'll be fine."

Jet could hear the doubt in her voice with ease, though he didn't particularly care for any tribes, as they were groups that he preferred to avoid. He wasn't about to leave his den into the biting cold and risk his life for strangers. They'd be fine.

* * *

**Running Water's POV**

Snow was lightly falling from the clouds overhead, but the two cats kept searching. Running Water roughly knew the tribe's whereabouts, and they weren't too far from rescuing their tribe, but the problem wasn't finding them. The problem was getting them out.

There was a stale scent of Quick Breeze and Calm Stream, but did they have time to round up a few others before the rescue? Running Water hesitated, trying to decide the best and safest method. Her current companion wasn't much help, glancing around, showing her anxious personality at it's best.

"Come on." Running Water veered away from their current path, heading in pursuit of the two other tribe-members. A rescue would be more likely to be a success with other members involved.

"But what if we're too late?" Icy Water fretted as they began walking, the wind picking up, making her usually soft voice even quieter.

"We won't be." Running Water feigned confidence, though deep down, she shared the same fear as her paranoid companion.

* * *

**Bit of a pathetic finish to the chapter, but I wanted to end it now to begin the chapter of something else which should be out soon. Yes, I promised a long chapter, but I also require more time to sort out the rescue plan. I do have most of it planned out, but I'm trying to find a way to add the two rogue/loners into it. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-I am writing this on my tiny keyboard on my phone, so expect many mistakes and perhaps some smaller chapters for the next week or so. **

**KT-FeatherSage-Thanks for the nice review! I'm glad that you like the story so far, and that I'm correctly using Jet. I have a few plans for him, later on in the book ^-^**

**DarkCrystal-Sorry for the very few updates over the last few months. I hope this chapter sates your impatience!**

**Onto the chapter. (This will be fun. My finger already hurts from so much tapping D:)**

* * *

**Running Water's POV**

Night had fallen by the time the duo approached the den, which was a large depression in the thick snow, made taller by a wall of stones and pebbles that looked to have been there for longer than the two felines combined, the rather vast barrier casting a large shadow over them both, as intimidating and off-putting as it was probably meant to be. Running Water glanced over to her companion, who swallowed, audibly, gazing up at the barriers with a rather fearful expression.

"The sooner we get in, the sooner we get out." Though weak, those writers had been the only form of comfort that came to mind for the more confident she-cat.

Her helpful vocals appeared to have fallen on deaf ears, as Icey Water kept staring at the camp, as if expecting the entire tribe to arrive and tear them to pieces. Which, to be fair, could easily happen.

"There's only two of us." The fearful feline spoke the obvious, moving back, slightly, "And a whole tribe in there."

Beginning to circle the barricade of stones, searching for an opening, something caught Running Water's gaze. Two cats, their pelts scarcely visible against the moonlit skies,seeming to be heading past. Despite her growing uncertainties, the she-cat called over her companion. They seemed familiar, though with their scents blowing away, it was impossible to tell.

"Are y- we going to see who they are?" Icey Water asked, hastily correcting herself.

"No harm in getting a bit closer." Telling a bit of a lie to calm both of their nerves, the feline made her way forward, Icey Water joining with obvious reluctance.

As the two came into view, the more anxious of the two was quick to recognize them. "That's Calm Stream and Quick Breeze!" Her tone was laced with relief as her speed quickened, Running Water speeding up a little, unsure of whether Icey Water was being simply optimistic, or had actually seen them. Knowing her more pessimistic nature, the feline expected it to be the latter.

Her doubts were cleared as both figures turned, their expressions almost comically mirroring what must have been on their own facials. They turned and headed for their tribe-members. It was when they were several wolf-lengths away that Running Water caught sight of a third feline, it's inky-black pelt merging with the darkness.

"I'm sure that only two went to look for you." Icey Water appeared to be more wary as she also noticed the third member.

"Hey!" Quick Breeze called out, hurrying toward them. Calm Stream followed behind with the third, who held a more perhaps irritated, though hard to read, expression, as if they would rather be anywhere but with them.

"Who's that?" Running Water got the question that the two of them had been desperate to know out of the way, once the tribe-members had a brief reunion.

* * *

**Jet's POV**

"Jet." The tom answered, sizing up the two others. He was not pleased to have been taken away from his temporary partner, especially so when he's had learnt why he was needed. Though, technically, they were simply a rogue group, he had assumed, after hearing their story. It had passed his ears many a time, lots of felines, rogues and tribes alike, who attempted to leave the mountains due to winter's famine.

A key factor that would play out after he had helped, was the promise of returning the favour. The two had promised that they would all hunt and basically do whatever needed doing over the next day or so. It wasn't a great reward for risking his life, but it was better than nothing, and free food during a famine was as luxury as it got, out in the mountains.

Still, that didn't mean that he had to _like _these tribe cats.

* * *

**Quick Breeze's POV**

Something that resembled pride was visible in the youthful tom, as they began planning their attack, the moon climbing higher with every passing hour. He was the one that managed to bribe the loner, and he was the one who noticed the other tribe-members. His more positive attitude misplaced amongst the worried and determined ones of thre others, the tom managed to hide it from view. Still, he _knew _that they would find the other tribe-members. Had he told them this, Calm Stream would be swift to object. Maybe she had helped, a little, but still, the tom hoped that he had played a part in what he hoped would be a successful rescue mission.

* * *

**Running Water's POV**

The moon at it's highest, almost at it's fullest, granting decent visibility and almost ensuring the fact that most others would be asleep, the group put their plan to work.

Running Water, Calm Stream and Jet, much to his distaste and his open preference to work alone, had been tasked with rescuing the tribe, whilst Quick Breeze and Icey Water would keep guard. Quick Breeze also gave a quiet complaint about his position, obviously preferring to be actually in on the action. Eventually, despite the two unhappy felines, the five were ready. Taking a deep breath, Running Water followed Jet, who had a little knowledge about the infamous tribe, towards what could easily end up, cliche as it sounded, being their doom.

* * *

**Bit of a medley of POVs there, and I'll try keep it like that a bit, as I want to give the ones that barely got a voice, a chance to get in with the drama. **

**Expect an update, and, possibly, a long-awaited, front cover soon! **

**~Dappledleaf**


End file.
